Bye, bye Duncan
by Citlallitha
Summary: Porqué después de la caída, sólo hay que levantarse y continuar, y ¡hey! La vida sigue.   Infinidad de Dabbles y Songfics del rompimiento D&C.
1. Se te olvidó

**Hola Queridos Lectores! Si, soy yo de nuevo, Citlallitha, y esta vez les traigo algunos songfics y Drabbles acerca del rompimiento de nuestra pareja! TT_TT Les juro que estaré de luto toda la semana que viene en honor a la muerte de esta pareja TT_TT Descanse en paz el D&C, porque para mí, Duncan ya no vale NADA! Por mi ese punk hijoo de todaa &%$$&&#·"· puede morirse, irse al mismísimo infierno y morir de nuevo tres veces antes de regresar con Court u.u, sí, así de mucho lo odio. **

**Si, lo ODIO, y aviso y advierto que después de terminar mis dos fanfics, Mundos Diferentes, Realidades Distintas, y Autorretrato, JAMÁS volveré a escribir un D&C u.u. Lo siento de verdad, yo también me considero aún una fan D&C, pero sinceramente, para mí esta pareja dejó de funcionar porque ODIO a Duncan y de ninguna manera emparejaría a Courtney con él, no después de lo que pasó en TDWT. Para todos los que ya vieron los últimos episodios sabrán perfectamente de lo que hablo, y estoy más que segura que algunos opinarán lo mismo que yo u.u. **

**Por último y para finalizar mi laaarga explicación, probablemente publique un fanfic más D&C para Halloween, pero será el último. Me enfocaré al Courtney&Trent o qué se yo, pero en realidad soy MUY feminista y yo adoro a Courtney y el patán de Duncan no la merece u.u, ni siquiera en mis fanfics. Aclaro que si algún día publico un Duncan&Gwen, será sólo para contar acerca de su amarga vida y los mataré al final u.u. Hablo MUY en serio, si no pueden morir en TDWT, al menos en mis fanfics si lo harán u.u. Discúlpenme, fans de Gwen y de Duncan, pero creo que cada quien es libre de expresarse y yo ya lo he hecho.**

**Si más distracciones, les dejo mi primer Song Fic. Y nos vemos abajo. **

**

* * *

**

**Bye, bye Duncan**

_Porqué después de la caída, sólo hay que levantarse y continuar, y ¡hey! La vida sigue. _

Infinidad de Dabbles y Songfics del rompimiento **D&C.**

**.**

**Se te olvidó – Kalimba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es increíble pensar que hace poco éramos pareja. No sé exactamente cómo se me escapó de las manos, y si me pongo a pensarlo, ni siquiera sé cómo lo perdí. Supongo que el tiempo ayudó un poco. Tal vez nuestro amor se convirtió en rutina, y se esfumó.

.

_El tiempo nos desconoció, nos apagó el corazón, ¿dónde escondió todo ese amor? No entiendo…_

_._

Y después de este adiós… ¿qué? _¿Qué te queda ahora Courtney? _Sólo los recuerdos de un amor que nunca valió la pena, su voz grabada en tus oídos y sus besos en tus labios…

Aún recuerdo mi respiración irregular después de sus besos, de la misma forma en que se volvió irregular cuando supe de su engaño…los minutos no avanzan y el tiempo se detiene, ¿cuánto más habré de soportar?

.

_Ensordeció mi respiración, se me escapó dentro de tu voz, ya no avanza el reloj, no puedo…_

_._

Sí, a pesar de todo lo que di por él. Todas las noches que compartimos juntos, cuando, bajo las estrellas, contemplamos al universo caer… y a él sólo le bastó una noche junto a ella. Trágico. Se escurrieron nuestras noches y murió nuestro momento. _Ya no queda más que el odio y el silencio._

_._

_Después de todas las estrellas con que te abrigue, esa noche blanca y serena que se fue entre tu piel, tal vez, ¿a dónde fue?..._

_._

Porque a él no le importó. _No le importé_. Y no hubo peor manera de dejarlo morir. _De dejarme morir_. ¿En qué momento fue que me olvidó? ¿Cómo fue que me perdí y aún no soy capaz de olvidar? Era simplemente innecesario que me mostrara la realidad de esta manera, pudo escupírmelo en la cara antes que estar junto a ella… Por desgracia para mí, creo que no me queda más sin ti… Duncan.

_._

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar_

_Se te olvidó que el cielo cae a cachos si no estás_

_Se te olvidó que siento en mi interior, un eco que no puede hablar_

_Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar_

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más_

_Se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor, mi vida se empezó a apagar_

_._

Y ni siquiera me dijiste, porque también lo olvidaste.

.

_Se te olvidó decirme cómo te podré olvidar_

_._

¿Cuántas veces me he derrumbado llorando esta semana? No las he contado, sólo sé una cosa: ninguna frente a Duncan. Él sólo debe conocer mi fachada de odio puro, porque nada más se merece de mí. _Y sin embargo_…

_._

_Aunque me trague el dolor, y trate de esconder mi amor, aunque me haga el fuerte hoy, te extraño…_

_._

Porque esa es toda la verdad. _Lo extraño_. Extraño sus besos robándome el aire, su mirada intensa sobre mis ojos, sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, su aroma llenando mis pulmones y esa embriagante sensación de tener su cuerpo junto al mío. Extraño todo lo que fuimos. Aquellos días en que me parecía un ogro y para él no había nadie más que yo. Aquel primer beso, aquellos cálidos brazos asfixiándome…

Por favor Courtney, no llores…

_._

_Me quedo ciego, se escapó el color, ya no me toca ahora más el sol, cada latido dice aún: Te amo…_

_._

Sí, porque mi corazón aún late acelerado cuando lo veo acercarse, cuando lo veo mirarme, aunque sea sólo un instante… porque me hirió críticamente y lo sigue haciendo cada día, cada minuto… a pesar de que le di todo de mí, todo lo que nadie nunca mereció y lo que nadie nunca debió recibir…

_._

_Después de todas las estrellas con que te abrigue, esa noche blanca y serena que se fue entre tu piel, tal vez, ¿a dónde fue?..._

_._

Porque, después de todo este tiempo juntos, finalmente a él _se le olvidó_.

_._

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar_

_Se te olvidó que el cielo cae a cachos si no estás_

_Se te olvidó que siento en mi interior, un eco que no puede hablar_

_Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar_

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más_

_Se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor, mi vida se empezó a apagar_

_._

Y tristemente, Duncan…

_._

_Se te olvidó decirme cómo te podré olvidar_

_._

_

* * *

_**Hola! Yo de nuevo molestándolos. Bueno, este es mi primer songfic y hoy mismo subiré un pequeño Drabble. Por favor, si alguien tiene alguna canción para este trágico y amargo rompimiento que arruinó nuestra visíón de Duncan y de Total Drama, y quieren que escriba un SongFic o un Drabble, dígamelo por el Review o por Mensaje, si? Conspiremos en silencio en contra de este rompimiento, ya que es lo único que podemos hacer: escribir, y esperar que los malditos productores algún día lean estos fanfics y se enteren de nuestra total inconformidad :(, Realmente me puso muy triste esto, me he hechado a llorar un par de veces con sólo escuchar canciones tristes y recordar que Duncan y Courtney terminaron ):**


	2. Noches Frías

**Bien, aquí les dejo este pequeñísimo Drabble que hice. Tan sólo tiene 216 palabras, que lo disfruten ;P. Insisto, si alguien tiene una canción, hágamelo saber :), a mí no me quedan bastantes ideas xD.**

**

* * *

**

**Noches Frías.**

Porque así eran sus noches desde que él se marchó. Frías. Y no sólo las noches, sino que también los días. Su vida se derrumbó y su llanto lo demostró.

Aquel día, en realidad, no pudo escuchar con claridad las palabras de nadie. No pudo escuchar los consuelos de Heather ni de Sierra, ni pudo escuchar tampoco los insultos o felicitaciones hacia Duncan.

Ella, sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

La apuñalaron por la espalda, escupieron en su cara y esperaron a que se desangrara lentamente para darle el golpe final. Así lo había interpretado ella, y su dolor no era ni siquiera comparado al más terrible dolor físico.

Su alma dolía y sus ojos temblaban. Sus lágrimas brotaban como las mismísimas cascadas del Niágara, y ella dudaba que dejaran de salir en mucho tiempo.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas y contempló con melancolía el objeto tallado junto a ella. Volvió su vista a la ventana y observó las nubes grises cubriendo el cielo nuevamente. Pudo jurar que había estado lloviendo desde que su relación murió, y no se había divisado ni una sola estrella.

Suspiró con cansancio y se echó su cobertor encima.

Otra noche fría más.

_¿Cuántas hasta que yo esté en tus brazos de nuevo?*_

* * *

***Esta parte del Drabble fue tomado de la canción White Lines, de Alexz Johnson, así que si quieren escuchar buena música y profundas letras, les recomiendo que la escuchen. Es la protagonista de la serie Instant Star ;P. **


End file.
